chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fearsome Fate
Short Summary Tom finally has a new scan of Maxxor , but when he transforms into the awesome OverWorld leader during a Drome match, Tom makes a startling discovery -- the once brave warrior is now a quivering coward. Seeking to unravel the mystery of Maxxor's illness, Tom must 'port to Lake Ken-i-po to consult with Najarin -- if he can survive the Mugic trap inside the old wizard's castle! Episode Tom is having a battle in a drome, and is ready to get back in the game. Peyton, Sarah , and Kaz are watching in the port court while Peyton eats hot dogs. Kaz calls Tom and asks him if he's ready to stop his losing streak. Tom says that he is. Now that he has a new Maxxor scan, he's gonna rule every drome. Peyton reminds Tom that it's been a long time since he was Maxxor. Tom replies by saying that once you use it, you never lose it. His opponent FireKing becomes Cerbie . When Tom becomes Maxxor, he see Cerbie as a terrifing monster. He then becomes scared. His friends notice that and Sarah asks what's Tom problem. Peyton replies saying that Tom isn't the problem, it's Maxxor's. Peyton sees that Maxxor's courage is at 5, and that's a big problem. While Tom battles, Klay and Krystella are watching, and Klay notices that Maxxor's courage is near zero. Tom wins the match, but Kaz informs him Maxxor's courage is almost gone. Tom decides to battle as Maxxor again and try to tap into his memory to see what happened, just like what he did with Zalic. The next location is Skeletal Springs, Maxxor fights Magmon. Krystella and Klay go to Perim to go to the Underworld . Tom as Maxxor finds a place to hide, and taps into Maxxor's memory. All he could find out is Maxxor seeing Intress hurt, Van Bloot using Decomposition , and the castle in Kiru City. Magmon then codes Maxxor. After the match, Tom runs to tell Peyton, Sarah, and Kaz what he saw, and doesn't want them to tell anyone. Sarah informs Tom that Krystella an Klay went to Perim. Tom goes to warn Najarin. His friends want to come, but Tom says he'll attract less attention. He goes alone. Peyton says that Najarin won't really welcome Tom because he doesn't like visitors. Tom goes up to Najarin's castle, and the door opens and he goes in. He says he's seen enough monster movies to know what to expect. Freaky lighting, scary shadows, plus a mysterious gust of wind that blows out flames. Tom is then in a room, and tells Najarin he wants to talk to him. Tom is then stuck in a cage, and black statues come alive to hurt him. Tom says he has something important to talk about with Najarin about Maxxor. Najarin stops the statues, but tells Tom to not expect him to come to his aid again. He then tells Tom to leave and Scan for Maxxor somewhere else. Tom tells Najarin Maxxor's sick and asks Najarin what he knows. Najarin uses his powers to pick Tom up, and Najarin asks what does he know. Najarin reads his mind, and finds out what's going on. Tom can't believe what just happened. Najarin tells Tom to follow him. They are in a room in the castle. Tom picks up something, but Najarin says to not touch anything. Tom wants to help Maxxor. Najarin says he has by looking into his memory, but Najarin needs the name of the mugic. Tom says the name was decomposition. Najarin finds the mugic, and says it's very rare and ancient, as well as one of the most insidious of all mugics. A creature hit by the mugic lives a waking nightmare of fear. The creature's courage will decrease and disappear, its wisdom will follow, then the speed, and then the power. And to make it worse, what the victim of the mugic loses, the caster may gain. No one knows any mugic that can stop decomposition. Tom wants to help Maxxor out. Najarin says Tom may be noble, but this might get attention. Najarin also says that Van Bloot may not know his mugic worked, or he would've made his move. Tom says he'll know because of Krystella and Klay. Najarin closes the book and says Tom has done enough. The gruesome twosome leave Gothos Tower and Van Bloot is happy that his mugic worked. He says once he has Maxxor's powers for himself, he'll conquer the Underworld, and all of Perim. Meanwhile, Maxxor is still traveling, and he says he must go to the Underworld. BattleDrome Match-up Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors Allusions, References and Appearances Cast 'Humans' *Tom Majors *Kaz Kalinkas *Peyton *Sarah Cornwell *FireKing *Klay *Krystella 'Creatures' 'In Perim' *Najarin *Maxxor *Van Bloot 'In the Drome' *Maxxor *Cerbie *Magmon Releases Quotes Gallery Related Articles External Links 19 Category:Episodes Notes and References